The present invention relates to a safety razor and, more particularly, to a safety razor having a blade member which can be fully retracted into the head portion of the razor.
Hitherto, there have been proposed various types of safety razors having a blade member which is movable to enable the user to adjust the shaving geometry to suit his individual preferences and/or shaving requirements. For instance, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,277 discloses a safety razor provided with an adjustable blade unit having a cap portion, guard portion and a blade member clamped therebetween, the blade unit further including a coupling structure for detachably connecting the unit to a cooperating handle, and an adjusting mechanism integral with the unit and operable independently of any cooperating handle for changing the relative positioning of the blade member and the guard portion to vary the shaving geometry of the blade unit.
This known safety razor, however, suffers from the following drawbacks.
Namely, since the blade member cannot be fully retracted into the stationary part of the razor, there will be a danger that the user is accidentally injured by the exposed cutting edge of the blade member during handling of the safety razor.
In addition, since this safety razor has no means for removing shaven material that sticks to the blade member at the cutting edge or in the vicinity thereof, the cutting power of the razor is diminished, thereby impairing the shaving effectiveness.